Rebel Grey and Union Blue
by AnImEfReAk4994
Summary: Bella Swan knew about vampires the whole time. AnnaBelle Lynn Lott-Sturges saved Bella six years ago and introduced her to the supernatural world. Little did Bella know, her new friend would become the mate to the most infamous and dangerous vampire of all time-The Major. New Moon on AU, crossover with AL:VH. Pairings: JasperXOC, AliceXHenry Sturges, BellaXEdward
1. Chapter 1: Prologue, part I

" _Leave it to you, Bella. Anyone else would be better off when the vampires left town. But you have to start hanging out with the first monsters you can find."  
_ – _Alice Cullen_

 **Chapter 1—Prologue, part I—Decisions to Make**

One would think that meeting monsters would make a person wary about their presence. One would think that said person would run away screaming when they found out that the person that held their heart was a vampire—a being that would drain the very life from them. Isabella Swan, however, was not like most people. Some would say that she had an odd personality about her. Some would say that she had no sense of danger or self-preservation. Due to recent events, Bella herself might be inclined to agree.

Her decision to move to Forks, Washington to live with her father set forth a chain of events that not even Bella herself could've predicted. If she had known that she would meet a new family of vampires and fall head over heels for one of the members, she might've decided to stay with her mother in Phoenix. However, Bella did not know this; she would wager that the only one that could've known would've been Alice Cullen herself. However, that would've meant that Alice had mastered the art of hiding specific thoughts from her brother, Edward.

Bella never would've guessed that in her eighteen years of living that her life would come down to this. Oh, how her life has changed in the last eight months! From the disaster with James to her failed birthday, she never thought that Edward leaving would be the thing that would make the ever so small hole in her heart become a gaping chasm. She never thought that the so-called "monsters" that she came to know and love would willingly pack up and leave her because of a little accident.

Let it be known that Bella didn't blame Jasper at all for what happened. A friend had told her once that blood lust—while not necessarily a strong emotion for most humans—was indeed a strong and powerful emotion for all vampires. This same friend is who Bella is currently trying to contact. This friend has been Bella's confidant for about six years, though Bella was the only one aging in the relationship. Their meeting was almost as mystical as the person herself. Bella had wandered too far from her mother on one of their trips, and she ended up saving her from a rogue vampire. She had been the one to introduce Bella to the world of the supernatural.

Since then, Bella has bombarded her friend with question upon question about vampires and their world. Bella was relieved that Edward couldn't read her mind for this reason. If Edward was so distraught over Bella "finding out" that he and his family were vampires, what would his reaction be if he knew that Bella had known all along what he and his family were? However, all the information in the world still couldn't prepare Bella for the gifts of the Cullen Clan, nor the incredible tracking skills of James.

Bella contemplates these things as she stares at her phone for what seems like the millionth time today. Her finger hovered over the call button as she wonders what Anna would say to her when she got done explaining the situation. How does one explain this situation anyway?

How does she explain that, while Anna knew she met a new coven of vampires, she fell in love with one and he decided to leave her because of a freak accident? She could only imagine how Anna's temper would erupt.

AnnaBelle Lynn Lott-Sturges was a force to be reckoned with when someone she cared about was hurt in some way, shape, or form. Bella could picture the terror she would reign on Edward when she found out how he hurt Bella. She could imagine the torment and terror that the town would face by accidentally getting caught in the cross-fire.

Before Bella could talk herself out of calling Anna, her phone lit up with Anna herself calling her. Deciding to answer, Bella said nervously, "Hey, Anna… what's up?"


	2. Chapter 2: Prologue, part II

" _One of the most beautiful qualities of true friendship is to understand and to be understood."  
_ – _Lucius Annaeus Seneca_

 **Chapter 2—Prologue, part II—Meeting Anna**

Anger, irritation, confusion; those emotions are the top three of the torrent swirling around inside my head. After my phone call with Bella, I decided that a little impromptu trip to visit her would be just what the doctor ordered. However, I didn't expect Forks, Washington, to be so… green. Sure, I had lived in the Northeast with its forests. As well as in the plains with green grass as far as the eye can see (and having excellent eyesight means that it was pretty far), but here there were so many variants. Light greens, dark greens, jades and olives, shamrock, forest, fern, and so on. ' _This was the place that Bella chose to move to?_ ' I thought.

When we last spoke face to face, a little over a year ago, I might add, she was talking about possibly going to stay with Charlie for the indefinite future. Of course, this was at her mother's wedding to Phil, and she had just endured about three years of them dating, and her mother sighing with longing whenever Phil was away for an extended period. "Anna, I don't think I can live another year and a half with my mother doing her 'I miss Phil' sigh every couple of weeks," she'd said with determination. "I think it's time to call up Charlie and go visit him for a while," she'd added derisively.

I didn't think that she was serious at the time. Still, when she called me a few months later saying that everything was set and that she'd be moving to Washington right before the first of the year, I was shocked. I had known Bella for five (now going on six) years, and she'd always spoken of Forks with hatred and contempt. So much so that, about two years after we met, she started having her summerly visits with Charlie down in California.

Breaking from my thoughts that would, no doubt, start taking me down a dangerous path, I started focusing on the mile markers and my speedometer instead. It did little to help, as I still had about sixty miles (about two hours or so) until I got to Forks. Sighing, I thought more about what Bella told me when we talked on the phone. I hadn't heard from her in a couple of months, and I was worried (hence the phone call). It was then that she spilled her guts on what had happened in the last eight or so months.

She told me that, upon moving in January and starting school at Forks High, she had met a rather peculiar boy who reacted oddly to her presence. Well, odder than every other response people had been giving her all day anyway. He seemed to avoid her like her just breathing insulted him in some way. Then he was gone for the better part of a week, and when he returned, he wanted to act as if nothing had happened.

Bella said that her suspicions of him and his family started then, but they really kicked into gear when Edward saved her from being crushed to death by Tyler's van (even though I had no clue who 'Tyler' is). She began to suspect that the Cullen family were like me and my brother, Henry—vampires. She had brought it to my attention back in February, and I told all I knew about vampires and their habits. Of course, everything I knew I learned from Henry in the first couple of months of my new life, but that had been about 142 years ago.

After that, she started watching the family more closely. It wasn't until mid-April that her suspicions were confirmed when Edward saved her from the group of gang-bangers in Port Angeles. After that, it seemed to be a whirlwind romance. She called me every so often (when Edward and his family were hunting, in fact) to pass on information and ask questions. Still, it wasn't until the first week of May when I got a phone call from her asking me how fast I could get to Phoenix to check on her mother.

Unfortunately, Henry (who was always suspicious of my relationship with Bella) was keeping me under lock and key, so I couldn't leave our little house in Virginia to help. I got a call a few days later from Edward telling me what happened. Well, part of what happened, anyway. I knew that Bella was getting tracked by a rogue vampire and that he threatened her mother. Unfortunately, I don't think that Bella ever told him that I was a vampire myself. Otherwise, I think his reaction to me would've made for a vastly different phone call.

I got to see her a bit this summer when she visited Renee and Phil in Florida, but other than that, it's been radio silence. I sighed and looked at my mile markers again. It seems like my contemplations have passed the last couple of hours and that I am currently about ten minutes from the Swan residence.

I start to think about what to say, but what does one say in this situation? I'm sorry you were attacked on your birthday by your boyfriends' "brother"? I'm sorry I waited almost two months to contact you? I wish that you would've contacted me sooner?

I pulled up to the house and just sat there for a minute. It was quite a quaint little house, but it looked homey. The kind of place I wouldn't mind living in. I got out and walked to the front door and, out of courtesy, knocked on the door twice. A man, about 6'0" with dark hair and a mustache, answered and just stared at me for a minute.

I suppose I could understand why. I stood about 5'4" (the same height as Bella), had golden hair from my human days that fell in ringlets down my back (and earned me the nickname "Goldilocks" from my human family). What set me apart was my bright amber eyes that, according to Henry, always betrayed my innermost emotions. I suppose my face wasn't too bad to look at, as I was often called "pretty" in my human days (and this was back in the 1860s mind you). Plus, there was the irrevocable fact that—as a vampire—I would be able to draw people in with the intent to feed, though Henry and I haven't fed on a human since about 1929.

"Can I help you?" the man, who I could only assume was Charlie, asked. "Yes, um…Mr. Swan? My name is AnnaBelle Sturges; I'm a friend of Bella's?" At the blank look on his face, I continued, "Um…she called me about a week ago telling me she was going through a bad breakup and that she could use a friend?" Recognition lit up his eyes, and he questioned, "Anna? Are you who Bella was telling me should be here in a couple of days?" "Yeah, I made better time then she thought I would."

Charlie and I stared at each other for a minute before he moved from the doorway and said, "Up the stairs, first door on your right." Then he proceeded to go back into the living room where some ballgame was on TV. I marched up the stairs, threw open the door, and stated, "Isabella Marie Swan! What were you thinking?! Waiting two months to call me!?"


	3. Chapter 3: A Run-In with a Wolf

" _I destroy my enemies when I make them my friends"  
_ – _Abraham Lincoln_

 **Chapter 3—A Run-In with a Wolf**

After a long talk—well scolding on my part—with Bella, I decided that it was time for her to go to bed, and time for me to find a meal to quench my thirst as well as my anger. That is why I am currently running through the forest, trying to find a deer, elk, bear, anything that I could munch on that would tie me over for a couple of days.

It is while running that I get the feeling that eyes are on me. Stopping to look around, all I notice is forest—trees and green for miles. I notice movement to my left and decide to keep moving. If whatever is following me is stupid enough to attack me, then I might as well have the element of movement and surprise on my hand.

Within the next two minutes, the creature makes its move. After jumping over its head, I turn to counterattack only to discover my attacker is a…wolf? Yep, it was a wolf—giant, but a wolf nonetheless. It stood about 6'-7' from its paws to its head, had sharp teeth— ** _duh_** —and a coat of gorgeous, short, thick brown fur with grey fur lining its eyes. My head tilts in confusion.

I've seen wolves before and even hunted a few when the populations were too high. However, this one was different. For one, its eyes held intelligence that not even the smartest wolves had ever had. All canines are intelligent, brilliant even, but this wolf had eyes that held _human_ intelligence in them. The second difference was the wolf's scent.

Normal canines have a bit of an earthy smell to them, along with a lingering scent of blood, depending on if the canine is wild or domesticated. This wolf just plain stunk. It was like a 'wet-dog' smell, but only if the wet dog started to grow mold on it.

I glanced at the wolf and, in a split-second decision, said, "You're not a normal wolf, are you?" The wolf stared at me in surprise, as if it wasn't used to its prey making conversation. The wolf tilted its head for a moment (pondering something, perhaps?), turned around and trotted into the trees. About a minute late, out came a man that stood about 6'4", had russet skin, deep brown-black hair, and soulful brown eyes.

"What are you doing here, Cullen?" the man asked. Taking on an affronted look, I told him, "My name isn't Cullen… it's Sturges." That obviously hadn't been what the man was expecting. "What do you mean?" he asked. "All you leeches with amber-ish eyes belong to the Cullen clan, and as far as I know, they've all hightailed out of here." I gave the man the most indignant look that I could manage.

"I don't know where you got that information," I started, "but not every vampire that has yellow eyes is a 'Cullen.' They happen to have the same diet as them, which is 'vegetarian.'" The man sneered at me. "Well, if you aren't associated with the Cullens, then why are you here?" It was a good question. Why was I here? I could've gotten all philosophical with him, but decided that I would rather like to keep my head attached to my body.

"My friend was upset about her boyfriend breaking up with her. Well, more so the way he broke up with her to be precise," I told the man. "You're here because your friend got dumped?!" I would be surprised too. I nodded, and the man gave me a level look. "If I let you go, can I trust you to not hunt anywhere around here or within a 100-mile radius?" he questioned. "If you're talking about humans, then you don't have to worry. I've been a 'vegetarian' for seventy-seven years, thank you very much. If your reference was to animals, then I'll do my best. This area has the best game that I've seen in a long time, and I don't know that I'll be able to pass up a bear or cougar if I see one."

The man nodded. "Thank you. Also, there is a barrier here. My people and I had a treaty with the Cullen family. The river that runs through here is the barrier to the north; to the east, there are cracks in the cliffs that we ask you not to pass. If you head west, there's a grove of apple trees that protect a meadow. The meadow is neutral ground, but if you head into the trees, then you hit our territory. Those barriers protect us and our reservation, La Push."

I nodded, glad for the information. The last thing that I would want to do while I'm here is step on anybody's toes, especially not the toes of people who can turn into giant wolves. "Is there anything else that I need to know before I continue my hunt?" I asked as politely as I could manage with a growling stomach.

"Well, I'll have to tell my alpha and the elders about this, just so they can get the heads up and so that none of the pack accidentally attack you if they come across you. If that happens, tell them that you've been deemed okay… for a bloodsucker."

I grinned, "And who exactly do I tell them said that? I don't know your name, but you know mine. Well, you know my surname anyway. My first is AnnaBelle, but you can call me Anna." The wolf-man grinned wolfishly at me, "Just tell them that you go the okay from Jared."


	4. Chapter 4: The Passing of Time

" _All things pass…Perhaps the passage of time is a kind of healing, or a kind of salvation granted equally to all people."  
_ — _Mizuki Nomura_

 **Chapter 4—The Passing of Time**

Compared to the next couple of weeks, my run-in with the wolf named Jared was the most exciting part of my trip thus far. I did end up meeting with the rest of the wolf pack as well as the elders of the Quileute tribe. The rules were simple, just as Jared said. I couldn't come or hunt on Quileute lands. The barrier line stood thus: the river to the north, cracks in the cliffs to the east, and the apple grove to the west.

I promised that the rules the Cullens agreed to would be the same ones that I would follow. I would stick to the mountains for my hunting, which was okay with me—deer, elk, and mountain lions were my favorite anyway. I spent the majority of my time with Bella or at the library in Forks. Bella, I noticed, was becoming an adrenaline junky. The day after my meet-up with the Quileutes, Bella went to the movies with a friend from school—Jessica, Jennifer, or some name that started with a 'j'—out of protest, so her dad didn't send her to Florida.

I don't know what happened during their movie, but when Bella came home, she immediately went online to find—of all things—a place that sold motorcycles. She then proceeded to tell me all about a friend of hers down on the reservation that was a car guru—if you needed to know something about fixing up cars, he was your guy. She planned to get him to fix up the motorcycles and then give her lessons on how to ride it. I just looked at her like she was crazy and then proceeded to go hunt and contemplate what was going on in her head.

Since I couldn't go down the reservation myself, I spent the next following Saturdays relaxing in the forest or at the library. I tried not to worry too much—Bella did always tell me what she and Jacob worked on. Granted, it was never anything too technical; Bella was smart, but cars and how they worked was something that was way off her radar. Despite all this, I dreaded the day that the two finished the bikes and were able to ride them.

I wasn't the only one who felt the same way. The Saturday before the bikes were finished, Bella came home and said that Jacob wished he had drug out the rebuild a little longer. She then confessed to me that Jacob had been harboring a little crush on her. I did the only thing I could think of doing—I warned to be wise in her judgment with the kid. I didn't want something to happen and have one or both of their hearts broken.

Unfortunately, they both ended up with broken hearts anyway. Within the next month, Jacob shot up to 6'7", grew muscles that no sixteen-year-old should have, and had his temperature shot up. Once again, I never actually saw this transformation, but Bella was starting to become concerned—especially after Jacob said that Sam Uley, the alpha of the pack (not that Jacob knew that), was watching him with the same intensity that he watched Jacob's friend Embry Call.

I wished that was the end of the story. However, I've never been one to have my wishes granted or luck on my side. Jacob soon joined the wolf pack, and I had to become formally introduced to him. He, unsurprisingly, was not very thrilled to find that a new vampire was living in such close proximity to Bella, Charlie, and the people of Forks. However, given that Jacob gave up his right to be alpha, he had no say in what I could or could not do as long as I obeyed the restrictions in the treaty.

Given Bella's nosey nature, it was no surprise that she began to investigate why Jacob was suddenly avoiding her. It took her about a month, but by mid-April, she had found out the truth of the La Push wolf pack. She also found out that I knew all about it; needless to say, she was not very thrilled about that one. That was our most extensive conversation to date. It mostly consisted of me explaining (over and over again) that there was a specific honor code and code of ethics when it came to being a supernatural creature. They trusted me to uphold the treaty, and I trusted them to not out me.

With Bella now in the know of the goings-on of La Push, she began to spend more time with the wolves. I knew, with a sense of dread, that everything was going to be coming to a head eventually. By the end of April, Bella was obsessed with her adrenaline rushes. She began to find new and more dangerous ways to get them too. On top of that, we had a rogue vampire that was going around—come to find out, she was hunting Bella.

I'm known to be pretty cool and collected (on occasion), but I damn near lost my voice with the scolding I gave Bella for not giving me all the details. She caved and gave me the Cliff Notes version of what happened in Phoenix and why this red-head was after her. I then met with the wolf pack and—after a lot of debate and convincing—decided to help join in the hunt to catch her.

Which brings me back to Bella's adrenaline rushes: the dummy decides to go "cliff diving recreationally" while we're on the hunt for this vampire and nearly gets herself killed. Then, come to find out that one of the Cullen's came back to check on her...but that's where the story truly starts.

* * *

 **AN:** Sorry that this isn't an exciting chapter. This story could've started at the end of New Moon but, while writing out the plans, I realized that it should begin at the beginning of New Moon. Then I could write a chapter (like this) that skips over the few months that Bella spent with Jacob.


	5. Chapter 5: Alice Cullen

" _Whoever saves one life, saves the world entire."  
_ — _Oscar Schindler_

 **Chapter 5—Alice Cullen**

I was headed back to the Swan residence from my most recent hunt in the mountains. Being downwind, it's not surprising that I caught the scent right away. The scent of an unknown vampire filled my nostrils about two miles away from the house. I paused in my steps. I had a few options here. I could stay on my path and investigate while limiting harm to humans as much as possible. I could change my course, have the vampire catch my scent, and try to lure them out that way (while still trying to limit any accidents towards humans). Or I could alert the wolves and let them handle the situation.

After thinking for a moment, I decided that #2 was the best and safest option. This way, I could stay out in the woods as much as possible. It took me about ten minutes to get to a reasonable spot to wait, and I didn't have to wait long. About ten minutes after I showed up, the unknown vampire showed up.

Her short black hair was windblown and in spikes, but her eyes were something that I was honestly not expecting. Like mine, they were a striking amber color. It brought a wave of relief to me knowing that I wasn't facing the homicidal red-head that the wolves have been dealing with, but rather a "vegetarian" like myself.

The second trait I noticed was her height. Other than Bella, I hadn't ever met someone who was my height or shorter. This vampire stood at a whopping 4'10", making her half a foot shorter than myself. While I know size isn't everything—something Henry taught me exceedingly well—I felt confident that I could at least hold my own against this vampire if the need arose.

The unknown vampire's expression was the last thing that caught my attention. The look of shock and awe that graced her was something that I never thought I'd see in an "enemy's" expression. "It's you!" she said breathlessly.

"Me?" I countered. "You're the one I've seen for the past six months... I was beginning to think my visions were off, but here you are!" Her expression had morphed to one containing joy and excitement. I watched, confused, as the small vampire appeared to bounce in place with glee.

"Excuse me?" I started, "I'm not sure I follow exactly what you're saying. What do you mean that you've been 'seeing' me for the last six months? And what's this about visions?" I had never heard of a vampire having powers before; at least, none that told the future anyway.

"How rude of me!" she giggled. "My name is Alice...Alice Cullen? Surely Bella has told you of me?" It was her turn to be confused. The name sparked something in me, but I couldn't tell if it was joy or rage at the small vampire and her family.

"You mean," I seethed, "That you're a part of the family that nearly broke my dear friend?" I'm normally very level-headed, but the crime that this coven committed was one that I couldn't forgive... at least, not now. The small vampire—sorry, Alice's—face crumbled under my words.

"You don't know the full story," she stated. "It was all Edward's idea. None of us really wanted to leave Forks, at least not now. I've been keeping tabs on Bella ever since we left, and I've never felt the urge to come until now because she keeps disappearing and reappearing as if there's some weird magic going on." She paused, and I used that as an opportunity.

"It's probably the wolves," I explained. "They're our natural enemies, so it would make sense that they would block out your powers." She considered this for a moment and then nodded her head. "I suppose it would," she concluded.

We stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. "So, what are you doing back?" I asked. "The last I saw of Bella was her going off a cliff and then a flash of red hair. I got worried that Victoria had gotten a hold of her and what sort of Pandora's Box that would open. I had to see, for my sake, that she was alive." The look of desperation in Alice's eyes told me everything.

I nodded and turned to begin the journey back to the Swan residence. "If that's the case," I started, "Then we may as well wait for Bella at her house. She's down in La Push today."

* * *

We waited for around twenty minutes before we heard Bella's truck coming up the road. During that time, Alice caught me up on the happenings of the last year or so of Bella and her family's lives. She explained how, after Bella was attacked by James a year prior, Edward expressed concern for Bella's humanity. He wanted to leave then, but the pull Bella had on him was stronger than the pull to go.

She then went on to explain the tragedy that was Bella's eighteenth birthday. She explained how Jasper, who had drunk human blood for at least a hundred years, was new to their diet and couldn't help himself when Bella got a paper cut. She explained her family's varying abilities—Carlisle's strength around blood, Edward's mind-reading, Jasper's pathokinesis, and her 'sight'—and how Jasper's attempt at Bella's life was the last straw for Edward.

"Wait," I said, stopping her story. "You said that Jasper has pathokinesis, correct. That's like emotion control, isn't it?" At Alice's nod, I continued. "So, did any of you stop to think that bloodlust is an emotion? I mean, you're all vampires, so you're all attracted to any human's blood. Jasper's getting the bloodlust seven-fold—his as well as your covens *****." Alice paused and got a contemplative look on her face. "No one's ever put it like that before," she stated. I nodded, "And really, it should be eight-fold, considering that Bella is Edward's _la tua cantante_."

I wish I had a camera for the look on Alice's face at this revelation. It was obvious—to me anyway—that no one in the Cullen Coven had thought to consider bloodlust an emotion. Henry had taught me all about it when I was first turned, so considering that to be an option wasn't very surprising to me.

"I wish I had this revelation seven months ago," Alice said with a dejected expression. Before I had the chance to respond, Bella's truck came to a stop in front of her house, and I heard the unmistakable growl of a wolf.

"Oh, dear," I said. "Jacob brought her home." From the tree line, Alice and I saw Jacob leap out of the truck and stalk toward the house. I think I even heard him sniffing a bit before he entered. Bella cautiously followed him. "We'll probably be better off going through the kitchen; at the very least, he won't attack us outright with Bella so close." Alice nodded her agreement and followed me toward the Swan's kitchen door.

Upon entering, we heard Bella and Jacob rustling around upstairs. "I just don't understand it, Bella," Jacob growled. "I know I smelled a leech, and it wasn't that friend of yours that's been here for the last couple months." Their footsteps sounded on the stairs—Jacob's loud and clunky and Bella's soft and careful (probably trying to not fall down the stairs—again).

They turned into the kitchen doorway and froze in surprise. Jacob's shock quickly turned to anger, "What are you doing here, Cullen?" he growled. "I had an alarming vision, and I came to make sure that Bella was alive and well, "Alice answered in a clipped tone. "Jacob, you can go now. I'm not in any danger, especially not from Anna or Alice," Bella pleaded with the shapeshifter. Jacob looked between the three of us, sighed, and (against his better judgment, I'm sure) turned to walk out to the porch.

* * *

After Alice and Bella talked—for a good hour mind you—I was more than ready to discuss what would be happening upon her departure from Forks. Jacob, at some point, had come back inside and was brooding in the kitchen. I never got the chance to broach any subject because, at that moment, the phone in the kitchen rang. Jacob answered, talked a bit, and hung up.

Bella, frantic to know who it was and what they wanted, started giving the wolf the third degree. Alice, meanwhile, began to look more and more panicked. "Bella, that was Edward!" she exclaimed. Alice launched into a story about how Rosalie told Edward about Alice's vision. Edward was calling to confirm her death (though Alice had explicitly stated that she wasn't sure what was going on). He was trying to decide what to do upon hearing Jacob tell him that Charlie was "preparing for the funeral."

"And it sent him into a grief-stricken state, I'm guessing?" I asked, finishing Alice's story. She looked at me with venom-filled eyes (as we're not able to cry) and nodded. I sighed, thought for a minute, and then nodded my head as a plan formed. I watched Alice's eyes light up as she saw my decision developed in her mind.

"That could work," she mumbled to herself. "We'd have to leave now," I finished. "What? What are we going to do?" Bella asked with a hint of desperation in her voice. "We're going to save your idiotic ex-boyfriend," I answered, gesturing for her to go upstairs. "Wait a minute!" Jacob exclaimed, running up the stairs after her.

"Do you think we'll make it in time?" I questioned the small vampire next to me. She paused, then shrugged. "I don't know. His future is all over the place. I'm hopeful, though." It was then that Bella came down the stairs, a small bag in hand. We went out, and all three of us got into Alice's car.

Jacob, however, tried to stop us by putting his hand on Bella's rolled-down window. "Please, Bella," he begged. "Please, stay here with me." "Sorry, Jacob," was her only answer to him as Alice sped off, leaving a heartbroken werewolf in the dust.

* * *

 ***** I've seen it mentioned before in some stories about blood lust being an emotion. I mentioned this in a previous chapter of this story, but it just occurred to me that I've read it before as well. That being said, if you're an author who used this, came up with the idea, etc. please don't think I'm trying to plagiarize you. Let me know, and I will do my best to remember to credit you in the next chapter(s).

* * *

 **AN:** So, the last six-plus months have been crazy for me. I was student teaching this last semester, so that took up 90% of my time. When I completed that, my grandmother ended up in the hospital and, ultimately, ended up passing away, so then I was busy with family stuff (mainly her funeral). Then, it was graduation (I'm finally done with college after seven years!) and then Christmas, and now it's almost New Years. I'll do my best to be better at updating, but I make no promises. If any of you lovely readers need anything, don't be afraid to leave a comment on message me! I hope you've all had a wonderful holiday season! Here's to 2020!


	6. Chapter 6: Saving Edward & Return to WA

" _It is better to risk saving a guilty person than to condemn an innocent one."  
_ — _Voltaire_

 **Chapter 6—Saving Edward and Return to Washington**

The last fourteen hours have been the longest of my eternity. On our drive to Seattle, Alice's vision became clear, and our worse nightmare was realized; Edward was going to go the Volturi and attempt to get them to end his life.

Typically, the Volturi were more than happy to help a vampire commit suicide (according to Henry, anyway). Edward, however, was a special case; according to Alice, they wanted Edward to live and join their guard on account of his telepathy. "He's indecisive of his next move," Alice stated once we were in the air. "That could be a good thing," I countered. "The more indecisive he is, the more time we have to get to Italy." "True," Alice conceded.

Bella turned to me. "Who exactly are the Volturi?" she asked. Alice and I shared a look, both of us unsure of how much information we should give her. "The Volturi are a...select group of vampires," Alice stated. "According to most vampire historians, they're among the oldest group of vampires to have ever walk the earth." "True," I agreed. "Even Henry has said that, and he claims that the 'father' of all vampires was the one that turned him. That's a story for another time, though."

"The Volturi consists of three 'kings,' their wives, and their guard," Alice continued. "They are said to rule cooperatively, but everyone knows that Aro is the head of house in Volterra." I nodded, thinking back to my history lessons with Henry almost 150 years ago. "Yes, Aro and his wife Sulpicia would be the high rulers of Volterra, while Caius and Athendora would fall in line next. Marcus, the tamest of the three, hasn't ever really been the same since his wife's death. He bowed out of the succession line in favor of leading a simpler life." I decided to pick up where Alice left off, "Another thing to be careful of: the majority of them have gifts."

"Gifts?" Bella asked. "You mean like Alice, Edward, and Jasper?" I nodded, despite not knowing who 'Jasper' was. "Exactly; Aro can read minds like Edward, but he needs to be touching them. Marcus can see connections between people and tell their relation through that. Caius himself has no powers, but every single member of the guard does."

"You two mentioned wives; what about them?" Bella certainly was curious about this group. Alice sighed through her nose, "Not much is known about the wives. They've been hidden away for as long as I can remember. I think it has something to do with Marcus' wife's death, but no one is really sure. For a group of vampires that like to govern our world, they sure are secretive."

I shrugged my shoulders at Alice's admission. "Even I don't know much, and Henry is the most knowledgeable vampire historian that I know." "This is the second time you've mentioned this 'Henry'... who is he?" Alice's question took me aback. I've known Bella for so long that I've forgotten that others don't know about Henry or his relation to me.

"Henry is, for all intents and purposes, my brother. He is also my creator and guardian. I've known Henry for all my immortal life and even a bit before. There's no time for reminiscing, though. Bella should try to get some sleep. We have a few hours left before we're in Volterra, and she should make the most of it."

* * *

The yellow Porsche sped down the road at a speed that almost comforted me. Alice was driving with Bella riding shotgun, which led to me being squeezed in the back. I was never more thankful to be 5'4".

"This is wrong on so many levels," Bella commented as she attempted to watch the scenery as we drove. "I'm sorry, but we're in a hurry," Alice huffed. "I didn't think that you would be opposed to grand theft auto."

Bella shrugged and returned to observing the landscape. "Has anything else come across your sight?" I questioned. Alice's eyes glazed over as she looked into the future.

She shook her head 'no' and sighed. "Everything's the same as it was when we left Seattle." ' _This doesn't bode well,_ ' I thought. The whole situation—from what Henry has told me about the Volturi—could go one of two ways.

The first, and least likely, option is that Aro gives Edward what he wants. Aro will listen to Edward's plea and will give in and kill him. However, anyone with a brain in the vampire world knows about Aro's thirst for power and how he uses his gifted guard to get it.

The second option is that Aro refuses Edward. While I don't know much about Edward on a personal level, I can guess—from Alice's description of his mental state—what his response will be.

Alice's gasp distracted me from my thoughts. "What is it, Alice?" Bella asked. "They refused him," she said meekly. "Edward's now trying to come up with a way to get what he wants."

"He plans to reveal himself, doesn't he?" Alice started at my question, seemingly forgetting I was there for a moment. She nodded, however, with a grim look on her face.

"He's going to make a scene," she started explaining. "He'll wait until noon when the sun is at its highest." I glanced at the clock on the dash. "It's 11 now, how much farther do we have to go?" I asked. "We should be there in about 10 minutes," Alice answered, stepping on the accelerator.

* * *

Ten minutes, quickly turned to twenty as we hit traffic on the outskirts of Volterra. "What is going on? Why are there so many people?" Bella's astonished question rang throughout the car as Alice tried to maneuver through the crowds of people in the street.

"It's St. Marcus Day. The people of Volterra and the surrounding cities celebrate this day for when St. Marcus rid the city and countryside of vampires," Alice explained. I snorted, "I wonder what these people would think if they knew that the vampires never really left."

I let my comment hang in the air as we drew closer to the center of the city. The only problem was, the closer we got to the center of the city, the thicker the crowds of people were. Eventually, Alice pulled off the main road into a deserted alley.

"Bella, you're going to have to make a run for it," she said. Bella started to stutter and ask for an explanation. "Bells, we only have ten minutes until the clock strikes noon," I said. "And you're the only one he'll believe about you being alive, "Alice added.

Bella sucked in a breath, nodded, and took off. "Now what?" I asked. "Now, I'll start heading toward the center of town. You stay with the car." Alice took off the second the words were out of her mouth. I blinked, then huffed with indignation. I was always being left out of the fun stuff.

I stood by the car and waited for the better part of an hour. I swore I would give Bella and the Cullens until 1:30 before I either left them or went to find them. While I waited, I checked my phone—an odd but useful piece of technology that Henry insisted we use.

I had about ten calls from Charlie, asking about Bella's whereabouts and safety. On the flip side, I had close to a million texts and calls from Henry, all saying the same thing. How dare I take off to Washington without telling him. Then I dare to go to Italy to save a suicidal vampire?! Henry could be dramatic at times, but this sure took the cake.

Thankfully, Bella and the Cullens showed up at 1:25, saving me from my internal rant and rolling of eyes. Edward—at least, who I'm assuming was Edward—froze in front of the car and eyed me while grasping Bella's hand to stop her movement.

"Edward, this is AnnaBelle," Alice introduced. His head tilted and eyes narrowed. I may not have a 'gift' as he does, but I've always been pretty good at reading people. ' _Don't like me, or don't trust me, mind reader?_ ' I thought to him.

His eyes widened, and mouth dropped open. "How- what- huh?" I had never heard a vampire stutter before, but to see the man that broke my best friend's heart do so was both comical and a relief.

"Anna is a good friend of mine, Edward," Bella started. "She saved me six years ago from a rogue vampire, and we've kept in touch ever since." And with that, Bella crammed herself into the back seat and patted the spot next to her, obviously telling Edward to sit by her leaving me with the shotgun seat.

* * *

The fourteen-hour trip back to Seattle was filled with more questions, this time about me and my life rather than who the Volturi were and what their scheme for world domination was.

By the time the plane landed, I was ready to rip Edward's tongue out. However, the thought of assault soon left my mind when I spotted what must be the rest of the Cullens waiting for us at the airport.

There were three men (two blondes, one brunette) and two women (one blonde, one brunette) waiting by the gate. The blonde man and the brunette woman that stood by him both looked relieved as soon as Edward's face came into view. The blonde woman held a look of relief and guilt while the bear-like man that stood by her smiled a goofy grin. The last male held a look of relief tinged with pain.

From what Alice and Bella told me of the Cullens, I was able to guess who was who. The first couple was Carlisle and Esme Cullen; Carlisle was the coven's founder, and the 'father' of the 'kids,' and Esme is his wife. The bear-like man was Emmett Cullen, and the blonde woman was his wife Rosalie (who would, from time to time, still go by her maiden name of Hale). The last man was Jasper Hale; while I'm sure he held a surname from his human days, for the sake of fitting in, he went by 'Hale' to pose as Rosalie's twin.

These people were not what worried me, though. No, what worried me was the figure that pacing behind them about ten feet. The figure stood at 5'10", had black hair and deep gold eyes. He continued to pace for a few minutes before he abruptly stopped.

He turned and looked at me, then walked to me so fast that I worried our nature was exposed to the surrounding humans. "AnnaBelle Lynn Sturges, what the hell do you think you were doing?" he spat. "Hey, Henry!" I said, nervously. "Long time, no see?"


End file.
